Flowers For Him
by Nydimen
Summary: [LeoJi][One-shot] Leo se entera de que Guang Hong se ha lesionado y quedará fuera de temporada. Inmediatamente lo llama y se da cuenta de que su pequeño novio esta muy desanimado. Pensando en un plan, Leo decide animarlo con flores y una sorpresa más.


Leo se enteró del accidente mediante una llamada telefónica que había llegado en la madrugada.

Su pequeño Guang Hong se había lesionado en una práctica al haber dado un mal salto y haber caído sobre su tobillo. Actualmente se encontraba en el hospital viendo qué tan grave era la lesión, así como cuanto tiempo tomaría la rehabilitación o si de plano no iba a poder volver a patinar.

El estadounidense, con todo y el pelo desordenado, había llamado de inmediato a su novio, preocupado por el estado de ánimo de este. Si bien era cierto que Ji lograba tragarse las cosas y ser fuerte estaba seguro que algo como eso le afectaría al más fuerte, incluso a la leyenda viviente Viktor Nikiforov.

El tono de teléfono sonaba y sonaba, los segundos pasaban tortuosos para el de piel canela. Hasta que contestaron y escuchó el tono de voz un tanto desanimado del chino.

—¿Leo? ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

El aludido suspiró. El tono de voz que utilizaba Guang Hong en ese momento no era otro mas que el mismo que usaba para no preocuparlo cuando se sentía mal. Sin embargo evitó recalcar aquello y dijo, con un tono de voz preocupado que ciertamente le era imposible evitar usar.

—Tu entrenadora me llamó y me contó lo de tu accidente. . . _My love,_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

Escuchó el sonido de sabanas moverse, como si el menor se estuviese enderezando. Luego de eso oyó un suspiro cansado seguido por las palabras del chino.

—El doctor ha dicho que tuve suerte. . . No fue nada demasiado grave, pero entre la rehabilitación y eso perderé la temporada.

La voz del menor se hacía cada vez más suave conforme pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Leo sabía que estaba decaído, no lo entendía del todo porque él por su parte aunque se había lesionado no había perdido temporadas completas. Deseaba poder comprender por lo que estaba pasando su novio, ponerse en sus zapatos e intentar entenderlo. Así que le dijo en el tono de voz más suave y cariñoso que encontró.

—Guang. . . Lo lamento muchísimo. No puedo decir que te entiendo, pero debes de saber que hay un montón de personas que estamos dispuestos a ayudarte a superar este tropiezo. Tu familia, tu entrenadora, tus amigos. . . Yo. . .

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo al otro lado de la linea. Sabía que Ji realmente era fuerte por los demás, y que solo pocas personas habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo llorar ya que casi nunca lo hacía, puesto que siempre intentaba verle lo positivo a todo.

Pero ese no era el caso, sabía Leo que lo que más le gustaba era patinar, y el que tuviese el impedimento de hacerlo casi iniciando la temporada seguro le había destrozado el corazón al de ojos almendra.

—No es justo Leo. De verdad yo. . . Yo quería clavar ese salto. Tenía dos en mi rutina y solo quería que saliera bien por lo menos una vez, para así tener la esperanza de que lo podría pulir en un futuro. Fui descuidado y esta es mi consecuencia. . .

Un sollozo más fuerte sonó. El estadounidense solo pudo apretar los dientes, odiaba totalmente escuchar así de triste a su pareja, pero sabía que debía dejarlo desahogarse porque si se lo guardaba sería peor, así que dijo aún con ese tono de voz suave, ahora con intenciones de consolarlo un poco más.

—Ji. . . Esta bien querido, llora todo lo que quieras.—Guang Hong continuaba llorando, y decía pequeños "Sí" mientras Leo seguía hablando. —Esta bien llorar, sabes que no me gusta que te guardes las cosas. Igual. . . Estoy seguro que tu rehabilitación saldrá muy muy bien, y podrás volver a patinar poco a poquito ¿Si? Y competiremos juntos en la próxima temporada, junto a Phichit, Yuuri, el otro Yuri. . . Todos.

El chino respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Sonrió un poquito contra el teléfono, de verdad que Leo siempre lograba confortarlo con sus palabras, pero no podía evitar seguirse sintiendo un poco desolado por su ausencia en las competencias.

Iba a decir algo pero de nuevo Leo le interrumpió, con unas palabras que le sorprendieron un poco.

—Iré a verte. Lo prometo, aunque sea unos días.

—Pero Leo, no. Estamos por iniciar la temporada, debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento. ¿Podrías. . . Luchar por ambos esta vez?

El moreno suspiró. De alguna forma, sabía que de todas formas iría a ver al chino, pero le dijo en un tono de voz un poco resignado solo para tenerlo tranquilo.

—Esta bien. Lo prometo, me esforzaré por ambos, _my love._

Guang Hong se sonrojó un poquito. Debía admitir que amaba que el mayor le dijera así, sentía su corazoncito derretirse ante la dulzura con la que el más alto pronunciaba esas palabras para dirigirse a él.

—Gracias por entenderlo, Leo. Te dejo tranquilo para que descanses ¿Sí? Buenas noches.

Suspiró antes de decir un rápido "Te amo" y colgar finalmente, algo avergonzado por decir aquello. Llevaban ya casi 8 meses saliendo pero le daba un poco de vergüenza decir ese tipo de cosas.

El mayor solo pudo reír ante la llamada siendo cortada tan de repente por la vergüenza. Le ponía un poco más tranquilo verificar que Ji se había comenzado a sentir un poco mejor después de su llamada, pero aún la preocupaba lo que tuviera que enfrentar en rehabilitación. . . Temía que en algún punto se diera por vencido.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, su Guang Hong no se rendía, nunca. Estaba seguro que en cuanto pudiera se esforzaría mucho en la rehabilitación y podría estar en las pistas pronto.

Bloqueó su teléfono, lo puso en su mesita de noche y se acomodó para intentar dormir un poco más. Mañana sería un día de muchas llamadas y planes por hacer.

 **~oOo~**

Guang Hong suspiró. Miró por la ventana del auto donde viajaba hacia su casa, observando como las gotas de lluvia caían, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. La verdad aquella llamada de su novio lo había animado un poco, pero nada quitaba que se sintiera triste por una lesión tan repentina como esa.

Esperaba con todo su corazón poderse recuperar pronto, pero nada le garantizaba totalmente que estuviese devuelta en las pistas con una buena condición para poder preparar sus programas.

Pronto llegó a su residencia y sus padres le ayudaron a subir hasta su habitación, donde le dieron espacio ya que entendían que su hijo quería estar solo para poder asimilar todo.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada por su madre, quien cariñosamente le había dicho que prepararía su platillo favorito para cenar, se soltó a llorar de nuevo. Detestaba llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, en ese momento realmente pensó que la mejor forma de descargar toda la frustración y la tristeza que sentía era llorar.

Abrazó su osito de peluche favorito para esconder su rostro y minimizar el sonido de su llanto, en un intento de no preocupar a sus padres. Luego de eso, se quedó dormido. No supo ni a qué hora o cuando, pero no había caído en cuenta de que estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente.

La semana que se vendría sería muy pesada.

Pasaban los días y por ahora se encontraba en reposo. El doctor le había indicado que quería que se quedara descasando un par de semanas para luego iniciar con el tratamiento de recuperación.

Ji no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente deprimid. Era obvio que le dolía no poder estar en la pista, no poder seguir preparando sus programas. . . Pero se sentía contento de saber que había mucha gente a su alrededor que le apoyaba.

Había recibido varias cartas y pequeños regalitos de sus fans, pero sobre todo apoyo por las redes sociales tanto de estos como de patinadores que eran sus amigos. Esto lograba subirle el animo y le daban más ganas de hacerle caso al doctor en cuanto al reposo, pero había algo que lo mantenía específicamente inquieto.

Las videollamadas, mensajes y el contacto en general con Leo habían disminuido de forma drástica. A veces solo eran breves llamadas donde Leo le preguntaba como estaba para luego decir que tenía que hacer algo y colgar. A Guang Hong no le molestaba esto puesto que suponía que era cuestión de que las competencias se acercaban y De la Iglesia debía concentrarse.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse especialmente intrigado por su actitud. Sabía de alguna forma que le estaba escondiendo algo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta. Intentaba pensar la razón de la actitud misteriosa del estadounidense, pero no lograba dar con una explicación lógica.

No iba a ser su cumpleaños, tampoco iban a cumplir un año siendo pareja todavía, evidentemente no había tampoco una victoria que celebrar. . .

¿Qué era? El pobre chino solo podía carcomerse la cabeza intentando pensar mientras aquellas dos semanas pasaban con lentitud.

 **~oOo~**

Leo se estiró al salir del auto que se estacionaba afuera de la casa de la familia de su novio. Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que había ocurrido el accidente y tenía planeadas varias cosas para animar un poco al chino dueño de su corazón.

Se mordió el labio sintiéndose un poquito culpable, sabía que Ji le regañaría por haber perdido tiempo de práctica en ir a verlo, pero seguramente sería una grata sorpresa para él verlo ahí en cuanto llegara del médico.

Las razones de su poca comunicación con el de ojos almendra era simple: Había estado preparando unos regalos y la visita a China en esas dos semanas. Recordaba haberle hablado a la mamá del chino para platicarle lo que quería hacer y tanto ella como su esposo estaban de acuerdo. Lo que más anhelaban era ver a su retoño sonreír otra vez, así que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle.

Aquella vez el padre de Guang Hong se había encargado de llevarlo a consulta y entretenerlo un poco comprando provisiones para la cena que su madre realizaría además de unas cosas mas. (Cosas innecesarias en realidad, la madre del más bajito le había contado que su hijo había sospechado porque le pidió una lista de un montón de cosas que no tenían relación ni sentido, pero que eso serviría para mantenerlo ocupado.)

Bajó su maleta junto con un ramo de azucenas blancas. En realidad Leo no estaba muy seguro si le iban a gustar a Ji, pero al verlas no pudo hacer más que pensar en él e inevitablemente las terminó comprando.

La dulce voz de la mamá de Guang Hong le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno. . . El oso lo puedo cargar yo, es muy grande para que lo lleves tú puesto que también llevas tu maleta.

Oh, el oso. Era cierto, había comprado un osito gigante con la ayuda de los padres de Guang Hong, Phichit y hasta Yuuri Katsuki mismo se había ofrecido ir a conseguirlo en Japón. Era un oso de la linea de Rilakkuma, uno bastante grande de hecho que estaba seguro a penas cabría en los brazos ajenos, esperaba que le gustase. . .

La mamá de Guang Hong bajó el oso del auto y cerró la puerta de este con trabajos. El moreno abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la señora con el oso, el cual puso en una silla a modo de que este estuviese como esperando a que le sirvieran de comer.

Leo guardó su maleta en un armario pequeño y se pusieron manos a la obra.

La señora había cocinado el pastel favorito de su hijo, así que procedió a ponerlo en la mesa. Por su parte, Leo se había encargado de hacer una pequeña manta que decía: "Mejórate pronto, Guang Hong Ji"

La manta tenía un montón de flores de papel cuidadosamente pegadas y acomodadas, cada una tenía un mensaje de algunos de los amigos de ambos y sobre todo de patinadores que alentaban al chino a recuperarse pronto. Algunos había conseguido que los mismos patinadores los escribieran a mano pero otros eran capturas de pantalla recortadas y pegadas en las flores ya que había sido imposible obtener el mensaje escrito.

"Sanarás pronto pequeño, ¡Espero verte en la siguiente temporada! -Phichit."

"¡Jiiiii! ¡Suerte en tu rehabilitación! ¡Estoy impaciente por volver a competir contra ti! -Minami Kenjiro."

"Puede que duela, pero estoy seguro que te levantarás como un fénix para dar una buena lucha en la siguiente temporada. ¡Ánimo! -Viktor Nikiforov"

"Eres fuerte Guang Hong Ji, podrás superar todo esto. No dejes que el miedo te detenga, lucha contra esto y verás la cima pronto. -Katsuki Yuuri."

Y así los mensajes continuaban. Se sentía feliz de haber podido hacer eso, pero no sabía qué más poner.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él aún no había escrito un mensaje. Le pidió a la amable señora un papel y una hoja, y una vez las tuvo comenzó a escribir algo un poco más largo.

"Ji.

No te enfades conmigo, de verdad quería venir a verte. Estaba preocupado por tu estado de ánimo y puedo decir que más que importarme la competencias me importas tú.

Verás que la próxima temporada podremos llegar al podio juntos una vez más.

Te ama.

Leo De la Iglesia."

Dobló cuidadosamente la pequeña nota y la metió entre las flores que le había comprado al chino. Suspiró ligeramente nervioso, no sabía que hacer exactamente así que atinó a esconderse en la cocina junto con la madre del castaño.

Pronto escucharon voces y el sonido de lo que parecía ser un taxi alejándose. Escuchaba unas molestas avanzar con algo de agilidad hasta la entrada y la puerta abriéndose.

—¡P-Papá! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Asomándose tanto Leo como la mujer podían alcanzar a ver el rostro del pecoso un poco sonrojado y asombrado. El chino se acercó con cuidado y observó aquella manta con todas esas flores y mensajes de apoyo. Se sintió profundamente agradecido, sin embargo al ver las flores en la mesa de centro acompañadas de ese gran oso de peluche y el pastel pudo saber quién era el responsable de esto inmediatamente.

Se acercó un poco más para poder sentarse al lado del oso y tomó las flores con sumo cuidado, sacando la nota de entre las azucenas perfumadas. La leyó y en el momento que Leo vio unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por los ojos almendra del chino salió de su escondite junto a su madre, diciendo en voz un poco nerviosa.

—Yo. . . Quería darte flores.

Guang Hong volteó sorprendido y sonrió de forma amplia, diciéndole al mayor con toda sinceridad mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—No tenías que viajar tanto para darme flores. . . —Sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente le gustaba más la sensación de llorar por alegría y agradecimiento que llorar de tristeza como lo había hecho algunos días atrás.

—Quería hacerlo. Quería traerte todas estas flores que todos tus amigos y yo quisimos darte. . .—Leo se acercó un poco más y se agachó a abrazar finalmente al menor que permanecía sentado en la silla. Este correspondió el abrazo con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro ajeno, escuchando como sus padres reían contentos por ver a la pareja feliz.

Finalmente ambos se separaron y el estadounidense agradeció nuevamente la ayuda brindada por ambos progenitores, mientras que Guang Hong reprochaba a modo de broma todo aquel secretismo en el que se había visto envuelto los últimos días. La mamá de Ji calmando a todos propuso cortar el pastel, cosa que todos aceptaron gustosos.

El osito se quedó ahí sentado como si fuera un invitado, e incluso le sirvieron un trozo de pastel que finalmente Guang Hong terminó comiéndose.

Entre risas y comentarios amenos se fue una de las tardes que el de ojos avellana y el moreno recordaban con más cariño, viendo que más que las flores de papel, el osito y las mismas azucenas el mejor regalo era estar el uno al lado del otro.

 **~oOo~**

 **¡Hola! Un pequeño one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer mis historias se los agradezco muchísimo a todos, me motivan mucho a escribir.**

 **Un abrazo de oso.~**


End file.
